


Never Meet Your Heroes

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Theyna One-Shots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Meet-Cute, Security Guard Reyna, Student Thalia, Thalia doing the Office face, The Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Thalia's school has security cameras in every classroom. Whenever someone says or does something stupid, she looks into the camera like she's on the Office. One day a security guard comes to tell her that she's her hero.
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Theyna One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Never Meet Your Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr post below. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I think I'll always come back to HOO and Theyna no matter what happens. Please enjoy this cute oneshot!

Thalia notices as soon as the security cameras are installed. Mainly because she’s paying attention to literally everything except class (because everyone is stupid and nothing gets taught in lecture and everything gets taught on YouTube)- so she was bound to notice changes to the classroom. And instantly, she notices an opportunity. 

~

“Wait, Great Britain is a part of England, right?” She hears Mitchell ask Kayla, who shrugs. 

_ Dear Lord, boys, I hope you are taking this for another credit, and NOTHING related to your degree, or Lord help the future of international government. _

She looks into the security camera, a look of shock and disgust on her face: _Can you believe these two?_ She shakes her head. 

~

Even the teacher seems alarmed by this question, repeating it back at the class. “Which parties fought in the Franco-Prussian War? It’s… It’s right in the name. France and… the German state of Prussia.”

Thalia can’t wait until the *second* she can transfer out of community college. 

_ She stares into the camera, in disbelief. Her hand indicates Leo, sitting in front of her. How? How is he here? _

~

“Oh,” Chiron mutters when he remembers there will be presentations this week. “I’ll need to pull down the projector- if I could just-”

“I’ve got it, sir,” Percy volunteers. 

Thalia looks at the camera- whom she’s started to imagine as a person who can see this stupidity- out of the side of her eye, apprehensive as Percy walks up to the board. He bends his knees low, and jumps up to grab the projector pull, only to crash spectacularly into the whiteboard and fall to the floor. 

While the rest of the class leans back in shock or runs to check on him, Thalia looks up at the camera again. _What did I tell you?_

~

“Hey, it’s security camera girl!”

Thalia looks over her shoulder to see one of the campus security guards, a couple years older than herself, calling after her. “I’m sorry?”

The girl laughs. “Sorry. That’s just what I’ve been calling you in my head- I’m not a stalker, though. I’m a security guard.” She gestures to her uniform. The name tag says _Reyna._ “I watch the cameras, and I noticed you doing the Office face every time someone was being an idiot. You’re sort of my hero.”

“Wow. Um, ok.” Thalia honestly doesn’t know how to react. “I didn’t realize anyone was actually watching those.”

Reyna nods. “Yours truly. Honestly, you’re answering so many questions, I don’t see why you’re still in beginning.”

She shrugs. “Easy credits. I’m just here until I can transfer.”

“Got it. Maybe I’ll see you at the University when I do then? If you’re transferring there. That’s where I go; I just work here.”

“Oh! Yeah, maybe,” Thalia agrees. “Although I’m not sure you’d want to,” she adds with a mischievous smile. 

Reyna frowns. “Why not?”

She breaks out into a grin. “They say you should never meet your heroes.”

The other girl laughs, looking relieved. “It’s been fine so far. Listen, I have to go, maybe I’ll see you around?”

Thalia nods. “Definitely. At least on the camera.”

~

They only see each other a couple more times, for a couple minutes each. But every time Thalia looks into the camera, she knows Reyna’s watching her and laughing a little. And on the last day of the semester, she decides not to let the fun end. She sticks behind in the class for a little bit, scribbling her number on a piece of paper. 

_ Text me? _

_ -Your hero _

Thalia holds it up to the camera for a minute until she gets a text. 

_ From: unknown number.  _

**_It’s security camera girl!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments very much appreciated <3


End file.
